For Those Who Wait
by Makaha
Summary: Patience is an uncommon virtue. For those who wait they are duly rewarded. Kagome yearning for love she's missed for the past 3yrs will soon stumble upon a surprise and a new adventure even further in the past that will lead her to her true love. Kag/Toga
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another fic that I hope turns out better than my first one. I hope you all enjoy and if you have any questions feel free to ask me or give me ideas for the story.  
**disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of the Inuyasha Characters they are Rumiko Takahashi's. I also have no claim to Te Vaka's song Tamahana although i have tweeked it a bit. Although I do have some small claim of the word confuddled :D

* * *

The evening was warm and soft, the breeze winding in and out of the trees as the creatures of the night orchestrated their music. It was early spring, the forest life blossoming again into its most magnificent form. A night such as this was a rare one for our priestess, between school finals and shard hunting peace was hard to come by. Feeling the soaring of her spirit Higurashi Kagome, sitting in the clearing that housed the Bone-eaters well, contributed her own song. 

_Oooo Baby...why did you have to go..._

_Loneliness it sits outside my window, Waiting to come in to hinder my heart_

_The memories of you I'll let it linger, While you are away my thoughts they wonder _

Leaning up against the well Kagome closed her eyes and allowed the wind to flow through her hair, soothing the hurt of her heart.

_Tell me why do I have to wait to fall in love, Is there someone else you're still thinking of Will I realize the truth will break my heart, Tell me why do I have to wait to fall in love_

Slowly the tears traveled down her cheeks, reflecting the tears inside.

_If there's someone, you then girl don't mislead me, Tell me now and let my heart go gently _

_Ill be thinking of you still from time to time, Seeking for a love I wish was mine _

_Tell me why do I have to wait to fall in love, Is there someone else you're still thinking of _

_Will I realize the truth will break my heart, Tell me why do I have to wait to fall in love _

Lifting her hand she felt her power swell and rise, swirling around into two figures who resembled lovers. The two danced evasively around the other gently stroking the other before flowing away to repeat the action until they danced together as one.

_If there's someone, you then girl don't mislead me, Tell me now and let my heart go gently Ill be thinking of you still from time to time, While I'm Seeking for a love I wish was mine_

_Tell me why do I have to wait to fall in love, Is there someone else you're still thinking of Will I realize the truth will break my heart, Tell me why do I have to wait to fall in love _

_Tell me why, Do I have to wait, To fall In Love Oh with you _

_Tell me why do I have to wait To fall In Love With You... Oh with you... Oh baby _

_Why do I have to wait, To fall in love with you, Cant you see my heart Is making for you _

Slowly the figures parted once again. One turning away as the other remained, reaching out. Then both faded with her last note and then exploded into pink sparkling dust sinking down into the swaying grass.

Kagome sighed, turning her gaze into the twinkling sky. 'Why? Why must I wait for love? I've moved on from Inuyasha and Kouga-kun has moved on from me. How will I find someone when I'm seen only as a means to collect Shikon shards?'

Deciding enough time had past Kagome sighed and then gathered her trusty yellow bag and headed down the small weather beaten path to the village of Edo.

"Oi Wench! What took you so damn long?!" the hanyou stubbornly crossed his arms staring her down. Sango and Miroku sighed predicting yet another fight between the two. Kagome lowered her eyes, her shoulders slouching "I apologize Inuyasha. It won't happen again" then she deftly maneuvered around the puzzled form of Inuyasha and the stunned forms of Miroku and Sango, and into Kaede's hut.

Miroku looked to the still gaping Sango and snapped her mouth shut. Sango glared daggers at him. "What dear Sango? I was ensuring your non-consumption of insects?" he said innocently. She whacked him upside his head, "Don't call me that! What do you think is up with Kagome-chan? That was nothing at all like her to be so submissive, especially with Inuyasha."

"What? Its about time she found her place! I aint got no complaints with it as long as I'm not getting sat for it." Inuyasha grinned but his ears twitched anxiously revealing his concern for the usually fiery miko.

Monk and Taijiya shared a look and both hit Inuyasha on the head, successfully knocking him unconscious.

"Sango-chan, do you think this will come to be a long term occurrence with Kagome and Inuyasha?" The crease in his brow darkened the young monks face Sango noticed, "I do not know Houshi-sama but I hope not" sighing as she felt her neko friend leap onto her shoulder silently lending her comfort.

_Inside the hut:_

"Hello Kaede-sensei, do you wish for me to do anything for you?" Kagome asked as she began to unpack and organize the renewed supplies. "No child. Ye are free to do as you wish today. In the morning we shall continue ye training. Tell me, have ye progressed any further in your studies?"

"Oh yes Kaede-sensei!! Just this evening I was able to form two figures resembling human. I was even capable of creating motion!" Kagome excitedly told the elder miko of the event.

Although their enemy was defeated the tachi's journey continues. With the destruction of Naraku came the unknown aftermath. It had been a year since that day and two more before that. The group was three years older and wiser including little Shippo. Although Inuyasha's growth could be questioned. Since the jewel was completed and re-absorbed into Kagome's body and magnifying her power the group took to traveling to help quel the restlessnes of all of them. Kagome knew she no longer loved the Inu-hanyou romantically but as a brother, an annoying one but one none the less. Inuyasha had mutual feelings toward Kagome but not used to having a family didn't know how to act, as usual.

"Aye child that is quite the accomplishment" Kaede smirked patting the 18 year-olds head the returning to assorting her herbs. Kagome turned to the curled up mass of red fur in the corner of the hut and smiled gently at the site of her kit's small paws scraping the air while softly yipping, 'He must be chasing those butterflies he so loves to torment.' Giggling Kagome slowly woke up the dreaming Shippo, saving the butterflies in his dream. '3,2,1' "Kagome!!!" thud.. Pushing herself into a sitting position she cradled the kit giving him a hug of welcome. "Miss me did you??" Kagome joked. "Of course Kagome-chan! Did you bring me any candy?" Big green tear filled eye were shown in her face, pouting for the candy. Kagome chuckled and reached into her pack for a lolly-pop for the kitsune. Shippo quickly scampered off her lap to eat his treat. Kagome shook her head then cleared out the unneeded supplies and packed the necessities such as the first aid kit, food, clothes, and other such items.

Kagome looked up to see Sango and Miroku enter the hut glancing her way with looks of concern. "Lady Kagome are you alright? Its hardly like you to give up on a fight like that with Inuyasha" Miroku cam to sit in front of her as Sango came to her side resting a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "yeah Kagome-chan is something bothering you? Please tell us so we can help you." Sango lightly coaxed her. Kagome looked to each of her friends before she resigned herself to her fate. There was no way that they would let it go without some kind of explanation, "Its nothing really you guys. Lately even with us still traveling I'm feeling more and more restless and I just don't have the energy to fight with Inuyasha today." Kagome said, not meeting their inquiring gazes.

"Lady Kagome, we understand completely. We too wish for this madening feeling to end and with any luck it will in a short period of time."

"Yeah 'Gome! The only thing we got to worry about is some stupid demon trying to fing the Shikon no Tama and we know that isn't going to work" Sango smiled encouragingly giving her sister a hug.

"I hope you guys are right. Well we better get going before Inuyasha busts a nut!" the group laughed and packed up for the journey West.

_Outside:_

Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite tree glaring at the door as the group emerged smiling. "Oi! Kagome your not going to be holding us up are you?" Inuyasha's gruff manner of asking if she was alright. Smiling sweetly Kagome batted her eyelashes at him, "Of course not Inuyasha but are you?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and went to jump away. "Osuwari!" from mid-air our poor hanyou was plummeted to the cold, hard, unforgiving ground. Smirking and snickering the group headed west leaving a cursing Inuyasha to catch up.

* * *

Huffing angrily Kagome stomped away. Any other time the site would have been slightly scary…had Kagome not been covered from head to toe in youkai guts. 'Why?! Why am I Always the one to get picked up! Not to mention carried off by some stray ass youkai! Damnit why didn't I sense him!?' the answer to Kagome's question was that she was focused on the other almost identical youkai.

_Flashback_

"_Inuyasha! The shard is in its forehead!!" Kagome yelled stringing an arrow into her bow. Pulling back the string, Kagome was about to fire when she was jarred away from her position by another Oni besides the one Inuyasha was battling. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were busy with the first Oni and hadn't noticed the second one. Kagome cursed as the Oni swung his big greenish arms at her. Jumping and diving away, successfully gouging her leg on a rock she quickly sprung up and dashed into the trees for coverage. Although sluggish and dull the Oni had no problem catching up with the miko. "Shit! Oh this isn't good!" straining to concentrate on moving her ki into her legs our clumsy miko tripped on a poorly placed root. Turning to take the brunt of the fall on her shoulder she saw the increasingly close Oni. Landing with an "Oof" she reached back pulling out an arrow. 'Its to close for my bow!!' curling slightly into a protective ball she focused her energy into the arrow as the Oni came upon her. Unfortunately, the Oni unthinkingly just grabbed Kagome, paying no mind that she was a miko, and plopped her in his mouth and swallowed. _

_Inside Oni's Stomach_

'_You have got to be kidding me!!! I'm sitting in a god forsaken Oni's Stomach! Ew ew ew ew ew!!!' Kagome true to her nature began to panic slightly. 'How do I get out of here?' Kagome beginning to feel the bile burning at her skin did the first thing she thought of she created a barrier around herself inside the Oni's stomach. 'Ok now I'm semi safe. Hmm I wonder?' Grinning evilly our conniving miko began to expand the barrier slowly. _

_Outside_

_Stopping from traveling further into the forest the Oni looked at its stomach at the boated feeling. Slowly its stomach expanded then when the Oni couldn't bear it Kagome blew up the barrier twice its size basically the Oni imploded. Sighing with relief Kagome let down her barrier. "I'm free yes!!' twirling around kagome felt a drop of something on her face. Investigating it she found Oni blood. 'Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?' Glancing up Kagome cringed as all the Oni parts she "blew up" came crashing back down.. onto her._

_Present _

"Never again will I _ever _do that again!" Giving up and just diving into the small stream she happened to come by while trying to find her way back to the other. Kagome rinsed and scrubbed thoroughly as possible. Now for the most part clean Kagome traveled in a direction she hoped was back to her friends. 'Stupid Stupid Oni going around eating people and then exploding on them! Why can't they just die like every other youkai? No that'd be too damn easy! Damnit! Stupid rock!' Bending down to rub her abused toe Kagome heard a low whining. 'What is that??' Looking wearily towards the apparent guilty bush our miko crept closer not sensing any danger. Sweeping her ki over the area the bush was Kagome was surprised to discover a minimal amount of youki. Although weak it had an undertone of suppressed power not unlike the rough hanyou's. 'It's probably just a squirrel youkai...yeah a squirrel youkai nothing dangerous' finished with her internal pep talk Kagome pushed back the bush gasping and stumbling back. 'Oh kami! Is that what I think it is!' creeping to the bush again Kagome went through to the small whining body. Pale creamy skin, small claws and fangs, and shimmering silver hair with matching triangle ears is what met Kagome's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you **linajrjt **and **LadyWolfBlood** who reviewed. And I really mean thank you I actually wasn't expecting people to like it since my last story I wrote failed miserably. To correct an error in the last chapter the song was actually Why Do I Have To Wait by Ekolu. Umm I'm sorry if Inuyasha seems Ooc, I don't really know how to get him to be himself ..lol. Well enjoy!**

* * *

_Creeping to the bush again Kagome went through to the small whining body. Pale creamy skin, small claws and fangs, and shimmering silver hair with matching triangle ears is what met Kagome's eyes._

Gently kneeling down, eyes impossibly wide and trained on the obvious hanyou . Kagome gasped as silver-blue eyes opened and focused on her, letting out a pleading whine. "You poor little thing. Look at you, you're the most remarkable hanyou I've ever seen. Not that I've seen many but…Wow!" Looking around her for any signs of the mother of the pup or even the father. Finding nothing Kagome tenderly picked up the pup cradling it to her chest. Staring at the little one brought Kagome to near tears thinking about the fate left to one to young and innocent. Taking a deep breath, Kagome set of again stretching her aura to try and locate her friends. While simultaneously feeling the group and the pup latch onto her breast through her shirt Kagome found a horribly mangled body of what seemed to be an Inuyoukai bitch. Covering her mouth to keep from gagging Kagome turned and sped off to her group as the pup cried at the smell of its mothers death.

_With the Tachi_

Panting Inuyasha looked around surveying the area for dangers and examining the others injuries. "Oi! Sango, where's Kagome?" Sango now alert began to frantically search the area. "I don't know! I saw her behind us in the middle of battle but I don't know where she went. Inuyasha do you think she's in trouble?" Miroku came over, resting his hands on the Taijiya's shoulders "now dear Sango I'm sure Kagome-sama is just fine. How about we just scout the area for her. She's got to be close." Annoyed the hanyou set off with the other to find the missing miko.

Five minutes later a jogging Kagome came into site holding a peculiar shaped bundle. "Kagome-chan! Where did you go?" Laughing nervously Kagome retold her tale keeping out her finding the little hanyou.

"Oi Kagome. What's that thing? Its smells demonic" Inuyasha quickly swiped the bundle from Kagome and unwrapped it. "Inuyasha!" "Kagome? Why do you have a hanyou pup?" Looking up and meeting her eyes Kagome saw shock awe and confusion in his gaze. "oh…well you see on my way trying to find you guys I heard a whimpering from the bushes and I found him just laying there and when I looked around the area I found its mother dead. So I didn't think it'd be right to just leave him there so I brought him with me." Shippo curiously looked at the sleeping pup from Inuyasha's shoulder "He looks just like Inuyasha! Cool" Sango and Miroku even Kirara crowded around to see the hanyou pup. "Actually he doesn't look exactly like him. His eyes aren't amber, they're a silver-blue color." Kirara getting even closer turned tail when the pup began to wail. Quickly taking him from Inuyasha, Kagome started rocking and shh-ing the pup. Blushing Inuyasha cleared his throat. Looking up, surprised at the blush Kagome gave him an inquiring look. "Kagome, he's not upset.." Glancing down he mumbled something unintelligible. "what was that Inuyasha I didn't hear you?" Sighing Inuyasha said, "He's hungry Kagome and with how young he is he needs milk…" realization dawned on Kagome and the others.

Grinning like the pervert he is Miroku gave a surprising but useful comment. "you know Kagome I've heard that women who have token in baby orphans have begun to produce milk with some stimulation. I could assist you in that" Gasping, although not for what Sango knocked him out for, Kagome also smiled looking down at the now cried out pup. "Do you really think that'd work?" Inuyasha double tacked. "Nani?! Are you really thinking bout letting that lecher touch you!?" "Osuwari! Osuwari! No you baka! I meant about the nursing!" Glancing down at the now non-useful houshi kagome sighed. "Great now I'm going to have to wait for him to wake up to get some answers." Sitting down on a nearby log Kagome allowed the pup to play and suck on her fingers. Huffing Inuyasha bounded away from the group. "Actually I also have heard of this miracle. It is said that with the proper provocation milk will begin to be produced within a couple weeks possibly more." Looking to Sango worriedly "But what are we to feed him till then?" Sango looked through their provisions and found and some of the pedisure(Sp?) Kagome sometimes brought Shippo. "maybe this? If we grind up the rice really good it might work." Getting an old large t-shirt from her bag Kagome made a sling for the pup so she could help Sango with the food for the little hanyou. By the time Inuyasha returned and Miroku awoke both women were in the middle of feeding the baby their concoction and he seem very happy to get something in his belly.

That night and every other night for the next two and a half weeks Kagome let the pup suckle once she settled in for the night and her milk finally came in a few days prior. Kagome and Sango continued to hold and totally spoil the pup rotten, even Miroku had grown attached. Inuyasha's mood about the pup improved a little and he informed Kagome of the pups usage of the Inuyoukai language and even gave her lessons. The morning of the 12 day Kagome woke to a sloppy wet sucking sound in Kaede's hut. Confused and a bit dazed Kagome looked down to find what she'd come to think of as her pup sucking away happily. Smiling Kagome lightly scratched his ears

:Alpha-Mother up!:

:Pup good?:

:Pup good:

Yawning and waiting for him to finish the other breast to get up she though back to how content she'd been that past weeks and how her mother would take it when she visited. 'I hope by some miracle he'll be able to go through. Kami please let him.'

:Pup done:

:Good pup:

Rising from her sleeping bag she placed him in the sling she purchased at Kaede's village the previous day and began breakfast for the group. 'I still need to give him a name. hmm what would fit him. I'll ask the others.' once the group was up and eating Kagome broached the subject. "Hey you guys?" The group looked up to the nervous miko. "I've been wondering. It's been almost 3 weeks since I've found the pup and he really needs a name. Do any of you have suggestions? I've been thinking about Yuu."

"Well Kagome-sama, do you mean that your sure that you are going to keep him?" Miroku asked. "Of course I'm going to keep him. I doubt that anyone else would take him in this era and I can't abandon him. There's no other choice, plus I don't want to give him up." Smiling gently down at her little pup, he replied by shoving a chunky fist into his mouth and then giggling. "How about Taji, Kagome!" bounding onto her shoulder Shippo looked at the pup, "Do you like Taji?" the pup blinked at the kitsune. Laughing Kagome said, "No he doesn't have and yellow just the silver, sorry Shippo" Placing a finger to her chin Sango thought for a few moments, "Hmm there's Yukio but I don't believe we want him to grow up a brat as Kagome says." "Yes good point Sango dear. Rinji, since you found him in a forest?" …"eh...no thanks Miroku. Maybe Taro? Since he's is so fat" the group laughed but disagreed. The group was overcome by a pregnant pause….

"Keitaro…or Kisho..?" All looked to the corner where Inuyasha sat looking slightly awkward. "So which one pup. Keitaro or Kisho?" setting him in her lap Kagome put her two pointer fingers in front of him. The Inu pup looked at each finger then grabbed the one on the right, successfully picking his own name, whether he knew it or not. Smiling Kagome held him up for the group to see. "And here we have Higurashi, Kisho!!" The group laughed and clapped as Kaede walked into the hut. "Now what is the celebration for?" "We just named Kagome's pup! His name is Kisho!" Shippo exclaimed. As the group talked with Kaede, Kagome took the time to go sit by Inuyasha. "Thank you Inuyasha. For picking his name." "Keh! You saw he picked his own name I only thought of 'em." Looking away with a small blush. "Kagome, there's a way to officially adopt him. In youkai terms…" Shocked Kagome was speechless, "..R-really? I can? …how?" breathing deeply she caressed Kisho's velvety soft cheeks, unknowingly easing him into napping. "Well, you two exchange blood and you kind of...share some of your energy or ki ..binding it. At least that's what I remember." Grinning at the hanyou Kagome hugged him careful not to squish her pup. "That's all? I can do this at anytime??" Fidgeting Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you So much Inuyasha! Will you help me? I want to do it right away!"

Getting up Kagome followed Inuyasha outside and to the Goshinboku. "Ok this is what you gotta do. Its probably better if you sit down. First thing your have to do it so surround him with your aura, kinda like a blanket. Now this is the important part. Your going to cut yourself and the pup and while you fuse your blood you have to poor some of your ki into him." Kagome nodded, looking a bit nervous but very excited, "is that all Inuyasha?" Scratching his head thinking it looked like a light bulb suddenly popped on. "Oh yea. Your going to have to say some words." Silence… "Inuyasha…What kind of words??" "I don't know. Just something declaring your takin the pup as your own I guess." Inuyasha said shrugging. Restraining herself from slapping her forehead Kagome decided to wing it. Taking a calming breath Kagome began to surround Kisho with her aura, his large innocent eyes staring back at her unblinkingly. Taking out a small pocket knife Kagome slit her palm and that of Kisho's preparing herself for the coming wailing of the pup…that did not come. Staring at Kisho, Looking as if he was not just cut and now bleeding, he was as content as ever. Shrugging it off Kagome linked their hands pouring some ki into his blood and receiving a tingling sensation. 'So far so good. Now what to say..' I take this abandoned Inu hanyou pup, Kisho, as my own flesh and blood son. I shall protect and guide him from harm and will gladly sacrifice my life for his. He is my son and I am his mother. This is the way it is." Kagome saw as Kisho was glowing the soft pink of her aura as it seemed to mix into his light blue one. One small streak of pink threaded to his hair, marking him as her son. Giggling Kisho swatted at Kagome's hair revealing Kagome's own silver streak. Amazed Kagome looked up to Inuyasha for an explanation but he looked as shocked as she.

Gathering Kisho in her arms she then embraced Inuyasha, as tears traveled down her cheeks. "Thank you so much Inuyasha. This means so much to me." Pulling away awkwardly Inuyasha keh'd and lead them back to the hut. "Hey Inuyasha" she saw a triangle ear swivel to her. "Do you think that the well will let him through now? Since I've adopted him?" Glancing back at the miko Inuyasha shrugged, "Maybe since he now shares some of your aura and power. You'll have to try it. I'll stand at the bottom to catch him incase he doesn't go through so he won't splat at the bottom. Cringing at the thought Kagome hugged the pup tighter. Sensing the nearness of food Kisho latched on to a nipple through her shirt "Gah! Hold on Kisho you can wait a bit longer" Laughing as she de-latched him and saw him pouting.

:Pup hungry!: he whined

:Pup will wait: She scolded

:Yes Alpha-Mother:

Walking in silence the rest of the way to the hut Kagome got lost in her thoughts, 'If Kisho can go through the well what will Mama say? Oh and Jii-chan too. I'm sure Souta will be ecstatic. I'll have to get some shopping done for Kisho, these cloth diapers and moss just isn't cutting it. I can't get dispensable either, so some soft cloth will have to do.' Grinning Kagome thought of some cute little outfits to put Kisho in,

:Pup eat now?:

:No Pup will wait:

'Maybe something with puppies on it! Oh that would be adorable. Poor pup will be spoiled rotten'

:Pup eat now?:

:No Pup will wait:

Whining Kisho snuggled against her. Sighing Kagome reassured him that soon he'd get to eat.

Reaching the hut Kagome walked in, Inuyasha jumping into a tree outside, and sat down in a corner to feed the pup.

:Pup eat now?:

:Yes pup eat now: Kisho yipped as he eagerly latched on and sucked away, being reprimanded once or twice for being too aggressive. 'Yes he definitely knows what he wants.' Sitting against the wall Kagome waited till he was finished with both breasts.

:Pup done:

:Good Pup: Setting him in his little bed she went to talk with the others. "Kagome-sama, Why is it that you have a silver streak? Are you older than we believe?" Shoving a grinning Miroku, Kagome explained the adoption, as they all oo'ed and ah'ed. "Interesting indeed child. Never have I heard about a miko adopting a youkai or even a hanyou. Do you think he with have some miko abilities with your ki residing within him?" Kagome thought for a moment, "No I don't believe so, wouldn't his youki cancel is out? But maybe with some training it could emerge. When he is older we can test the theory, but for right now goodnight everyone. I'm going to go home tomorrow and try and take Kisho with me. "Goodnight 'Gome" "Night Kagome-sama" "Rest easy child"

Picking up Kisho and snuggling into the sleeping bag with him, Kagome fell asleep. Unprepared for what would happen within the next couple of days.

* * *

**A/N: So what y'all think? Plz review and give me any and all criticism. It's welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok third chapter (Yay) REALLY sorry for the wait I've have to study for finals. Anyways I am hoping to update once a week to be able lengthen the chaps for ya. I have tons of ideas of what to do with the story so I'm pretty happy rite now. Read and review! Plz! Its gets me in the mood to write. : Thank you everyone that reviewed if y'all got questions feel free to ask**

Shuffle. Kick. Grab, grab. :Alpha-Mother!:

Yawning, Kagome looked down to the pup that was killing her stomach. Apparently Kisho was attempting to crawl up her body to eat, and it just wasn't working. Stretching and then lifting Kisho to her swollen breast. :Happy Pup?:

:Yes Alpha-Mother:

Sighing and going over her mental check list for the day Kagome relaxed and cherished the feeling of the small warm body snuggling into her. 'This must be the greatest thing to ever happen to me'

:Switch Pup: Smiling Kagome arranged him so he could reach the other breast. Gently rubbing his back she heard him make a little purring sound. When he finished Kagome packed up her stuff leaving the pots and pans and what was left of the 'Ninja food'. with Kisho in his sling on her back Kagome set out to making breakfast for the still slumbering Tachi. When it was done she left it to cool, anticipating the group to wake up soon. Leaving a note that she was going home she set out with Inuyasha behind her.

Reaching the well Inuyasha slipped in careful not to activate it and stood at the bottom. Carefully stepping onto the lip of the well Kagome took a deep breath. "You ready Inuyasha?" "Keh! Of course I am wench. Now lets get this over with so I can go eat!" Shaking her head at her friend Kagome jumped feeling the blue rays of magic wash over her and Kisho.

Soon she touched the ground and Kisho was still in her arms. Grinning Kagome carefully climbed the ladder with one hand. Sighing in relief when she made it over Kagome climbed the steps out of the well house and headed to the house covering Kisho's sensitive nose. Stepping gingerly into the house Kagome set her bag down and headed to the kitchen where Kagome could hear the family talking. "Good morning Mama, Jii-chan, Souta!" The trio jumped up to greet Kagome. Aiko the first to reach Kagome noticed the baby sling, "Kagome? Is that a baby sling?" Laughing nervously Kagome nodded, then seeing her mothers anger building she quickly moved to explain. "Yes it's a baby sling and yes a baby is in it but it's not mine! …biologically anyway. I found him in the forest and his mother was dead. No one else would take him in because he is a hanyou. If I hadn't taken him he would have died. I've adopted him, and I'm taking care of him." The room was dead silent. "Can I see him Kagome?" Smiling Kagome showed Souta her pup. "Awesome! He's like a mini Inuyasha! Except for this pink highlight. What is it Kagome?" caressing the pups hair Kagome explained the adoption ritual, as Aiko moved them to the living room. "Kagome, how are you feeding this…pup? He looks very young, too young to be off his real mothers milk." Blushing Kagome mumbled her answer. "What? Kagome speak up" "I said that I'm feeding him by induced lactation." Souta looked confused, "What's that?" Aiko's eyes widened and shooed Souta out of the room. "Your feeding this baby naturally? Kagome are you sure you should be doing this? Your too young to be a mother." Kagome shook her head as she stared down at Kisho. "No mother, I'm not to young in fact I know that I'm ready for this. Ready to raise him and protect him. Ready to be his mother." Aiko and Jii-chan sat in silence watching the once carefree teen transform into a woman right before there eyes.

Clearing his throats Jii-chan spoke for the first time since her arrival, "Well I never believed that I'd be a great-grandfather to a hanyou, I guess I must permit this one demon to live and not suffer my purification" Nodding his approval Jii-chan hobbled out of the room. Giggling Kagome watched him leave the room. Coming to sit by her daughter, Aiko gently rubbed Kisho's soft ears. Purring, Kisho opened his eyes to stare at the 'god' who was giving him such a wonderful massage. "Oh wow, look at those eyes. You don't look like Inuyasha anymore, now do you?"

"Mama are you angry?" Kagome asked. Sighing Aiko embraced Kagome, ignoring the small whine when she stopped rubbing Kisho's ears. "Of course not Kagome. How can I be mad at you for being who you are? A caring, respectable, strong woman. Now come lets get this little guy some new clothes!" Laughing Kagome followed her mother out the door and to the mall.

_The Mall_

"Ooh! Look at this one Kagome" Turning to Kagome, Aiko held up a baby blue shirt that said _Mom's best friend _with small paw prints over the shirt. Laughing Kagome added it to the stack of clothes they already had. Grabbing lots of bibs and some bonnets to cover Kisho's ears Kagome started to mentally calculate their soon-to-be purchases. 'This shopping spree is going to murder mom's account' "Alright Mama I believe this is enough for now" Heading to the counter Aiko sighed, "It's been so long since I've gotten to be excited to buy baby clothes. I definitely miss it." Giving her mother a one-armed hug Kagome said, "Well I'm sure Kisho doesn't mind. If we get to visit often I have no doubt you'll have something for him every time." Kagome smiled as they continued to shop for Kisho. The two shopped for a few more hours, the numbers of bags piling up until they nearly couldn't carry them. Laughing and talking mother and daughter made their way home with the pup sleeping in the back.

Getting home women carried in the bags and the sleeping puppy, making multiple trips for all their purchases. Setting Kisho's sleeping form on her bed Kagome began searching through the bags looking for the essentials to take back with her. Carefully arranging all her items into the bag Aiko's presence was undetected. Smiling Aiko watched her daughter pack. Feeling her heart break she quickly staunched the flow of tears before they fell. 'Why does it feel like she's leaving for the last time? Just nerves, its got to be just nerves.' Sighing Aiko bent to help her daughter place a particularly stubborn toy into the seemingly endless yellow bag. "Thank you Okaa-san" Kagome smiled shyly, tucking a stray lock behind her ear. Cupping her daughters face Aiko shook her head, "No need to thank me sweetheart. It's what I'm here for isn't it?" Laughing they continued their work debating what should go and what should not, on top of the normal supplies.

Deciding to spend one more night with her family, Kagome fed Kisho and put him in the cradle to sleep. "Hey Kagome! Come play videogames with me, I just got a new one!" Heading into Souta's room Kagome looked around 'O my god…I don't want to know what could be living under all this junk' cautiously making her way over to the semi-clean section of the room Kagome sat down, "Souta when's the last time you cleaned in here? It's a pig sty" scratching his head Souta replied, "Well to be honest I can't remember…it is pretty bad isn't it?" Wide-eyed Kagome cringed at the disgusting thoughts of what plagued the carpets and bedding. "So what are we playing little man?" Huffing Souta turned away "I'm not little anymore. We're gonna play the new Halo 3(Awesome game but obviously not mine) I just got enough money saved to buy it!" Laughing Kagome and Souta played for a few hours reverting back to times when there were no worries of evil demons and even evil humans, but at long last Kisho got hungry and made his uncomfort well known, loudly. Ruffling her brothers hair Kagome fetched Kisho to feed him and the siblings headed down stairs to get some food themselves having played through dinner. Souta stared across the table at his sister as they ate the left over oden. "Hey Kagome?" Looking up to see her little brother poking at his noodles nervously Kagome asked him to go on. "Well…its just I have this bad feeling you know? Like your not coming back this time. Your going to come back right? You wouldn't leave us now that you have Kisho would you?" Raising his tear filled eyes Souta stared at his sisters shock ridden face. Nearly gasping Kagome was stunned that that thought would even pass through his head. Shaking her head Kagome replied, "Of course not Souta!! I love you all too much to ever be able to do something like that. I'd never trade you guys for anything. I too have had that feeling but I can't explain it because I'd never abandon you willingly. Not now and not Ever!" moving around the table Kagome embraced Souta careful not to squish Kisho.

Opening his eyes at the distress in his mothers and pack-brothers scent Kisho whimpered and gently lick the underside of their chins, letting them know that he was their too and wanted them happy. Giggling Kagome handed him to his uncle. "Plus I doubt this one would appreciate being separated from his pack for too long, especially his future role model" Winking at Souta Kagome turned to watch her gurgling pup jumping on Souta's legs, with support of course. "He's a strong little guys isn't he Kagome?" "oh yes he is. He usually kicks me half to death at night" Kagome said while tapping her pups button nose. Frowning Kisho swatted at the finger for 'revenge' but ended up hitting air. So instead he growled at his mother sounding not nearly as fierce as he expected it to be. Kagome watched big round silver eyes glare at her then after a few minutes it relaxed and he yawned. Apparently it took to much energy to be mad so he settled back down and decided to look around. Looking to the clock Kagome was surprised to see it nearly eleven o'clock. "Oh wow look at that. Souta its definitely past your bed time so we all better go to bed. I wouldn't want to miss you in the morning cause you were exhausted. Whining all the way back up the stairs and to his room, Kagome ushered him into bed and tucked him in, even gong as far as to kiss his forehead before going to bed herself. Settling in for bed and snuggling with Kisho Kagome's last thought before being conquered by sleep was, 'I'm going to miss this place…'

**A/N: Woo! Finally done! Again really sorry it took so long and that it's a little shorter but I've been real busy. I promise that Chapter 4 will be longer and that the great Inutaisho shall appear!! On that note thank you all for reading and please don't hesitate to review to give me any criticism or to ask questions.**


	4. Chapter 4Super Fluffy!

**A/N: Woo! Another chapter. I must say that I'm astonished by how much you guys like it. Well as promised the 'Big Dog' enters the scene. Thanks to all that have reviewed your awesome! Anyways enjoy!**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Smack- Crash!_

Moaning, a disheveled blurry eyed miko peeked a head from out of the rumple of blankets. Blinking over to the clock on the floor that miraculously survived its abused Kagome read 6:15am. Groaning and falling back on the bed Kagome sighed rubbing her eyes and turned over. The next second she bolter up glancing around the bed frantically for the small plush body of her pup. 'Oh Kami where is he! Oh no. Oh no! What if he was kidnapped and was taken to some weird scientific lab to be experimented on!!' leaping out of bed Kagome searched the room looking under the bed in her bathroom then looked at her last option before tearing the house apart in her urgent search. The closet. Running to the closet and flinging it open Kagome sighed in relief, there curled up into a neat little fluff ball, was Kisho, sleeping on a big pile of clothes. 'I swear this kid is going to kill me some day…' running a hand through her hair Kagome shook her head.

Yawning, Kisho sleepily awoke, stretching out from his ball and twitching his ears. Opening his eyes to see his messy mother Kisho blinked in confusion.

Alpha-Mother okay? meeting her son's innocent gaze she had to laugh.

Yes pup Alpha-Mother okay Plopping down next to the makeshift bed Kagome rubbed a triangular ear. Yipping Kisho rolled over and crawled down the pile and into his mama's lap. Blinking in complete surprise at his sudden mobility Kagome couldn't move causing Kisho to whine out Pup bad? Pup not to move? Danger? Shaking herself out of it Kagome gained her composure back. No Pup good. No danger. Pup surprised Alpha-Mother Nodding Kisho grabbed a finger and began gnawing on it. Pup eat? laughing Kagome lifted the hem of her shirt and gave him his meal. Rocking and rubbing his back Kagome thought of the day ahead of them, 'okay so first get dressed and eat, second say goodbyes then head back to deal with Inuyasha, what a joy that will be.' despite her mental check list in the back of her mind something was telling her that that wasn't quite how the day was going to go. Waiting a while longer Kisho finished and after Kagome burped him it was time to get her clothes on and change Kisho also. Once this was done it was nearly six thirty so Kagome headed down to eat her own breakfast with Kisho balanced on her hip.

"Good morning Kagome. Did you sleep well?" Aiko was in high spirits as she usually was in the mornings, scarily cheerful. Sitting down to the plate of pancakes Kagome set Kisho into the highchair next to her and then shoved a chunk of pancake into her mouth. Chewing and swallowing before speaking she nodded. "Oh yes I did. Though Kisho did give me quite the scare" Looking concerned Aiko placed a delicate hand to her throat, "Is he okay? What happened?" "Oh nothing bad. I woke up and he wasn't in bed with me so I panicked. I found him on a pile of clothes in my closet. After I managed to calm myself he riles me again! He wakes up and noticing me he rolls over and crawls. Crawls! Over to me. I was stunned. I knew that he'd progress faster since he's a hanyou but…damn!" Scowling at her daughters foul language Aiko turned away, "Yes I agree that this is quite the shock. He can't be more than three months by your description. I imagine that he'll be growing quite fast." nodding and shoveling another big mouthful Kagome agreed…as best she could. During the time of their conversation both Jii-chan and a sleepy Souta had migrated into the kitchen and following Kagome's lead, stuffed theirs faces. Shaking her head at the bad manners of her family Aiko too took her place at the table and daintily ate her breakfast, 'Maybe Inuyasha comes over too much…'.

Once the dishes were done and the chores finished the family headed out with Kagome and Kisho to the well house to give their farewells. Seeing the faces of her loved ones in front of her caused tears to come to her eyes. They had always been so supportive of her and her traveling and the fact that she spent more time in the past than the present despite Naraku's demise and the jewels completion. Hugging each of them tightly with a kiss there was nothing left than to jump back into the past. "Love you Mama! Jii-chan, Souta take care of her while I'm gone. See you all soon!" they waved and watched as she stepped onto the lip of the well to jump. "Meow!! Hiss!!!" Buyo streaked into the well house screeching. Caught off guard Kagome slipped into the well giving a short scream, her foot grinding part way down the inside of the well leaving an indentation. As the light of time came up to enclose Kagome and Kisho, there was a slight tinge of violet among the usual blue and when it dispersed it let Kagome hit the ground none to gently and Kagome landed hard hitting her head against the wood unconsciously protecting Kisho from the fall. The world faded to darkness as Kagome slunk down to the dirt floor of the wells bottom, unable to answer her pups concerned whines.

Alpha-Mother? No response.  
Alpha-Mother okay? Again no response.

Looking around Kisho took an wary sniff. Forest, humans, and dirt. Sensing no danger but and odd silence Kisho became silent not wishing to lure trouble. Turning to his Okaa Kisho again sniffed though his findings were a bit more disturbing. The pup smelt a minimal amount of blood, not enough to be dangerous to her health but enough to be scented. Woofing to try and rouse his mother his attempts failed. Seeing that he had to take matters in his own paws Kisho wrestled out of Kagome's grip and crawled down. Biting her sleeve Kisho tried to get her head away from the wall. After much effort that had the pup panting he climbed up his Okaa to the cut on the back of her head. Struggling to nose through her hairs to the injury Kisho growled in frustration not nearly having the mobilization he needed for the task he set out to complete. At long last he reached the wound and set his little puppy tongue to work. 'Pup so tired. Pup hungry too. But pup needs to help Alpha-Mother. Pup can't lose another Pack member. Pup need pack provider' so the determined hanyou pup kept at his work till the blood flow was staunched and began to heal from his saliva. Worn out Kisho snuggled down against Kagome's limp body, his little head resting under her chin ears flicking for any disturbances in their area and lightly dozed.

_Hours later:_

Groaning Kagome felt an ache so menacing that it was threatening to split her head open. Peeking her eyes open against the light Kagome took in her surroundings and tried to remember what the hell happened. 'What happened? I'm in the feudal era but how did I- oh…that's right. Buyo frightened me half to death and I fell, but usually the well breaks the fall. oh well now to get out of here.' finding Kisho lying on her chest Kagome registered another ache. 'Looks like its feeding time too' rousing the little tike Kagome gave him her milk wincing when she felt his fangs get a little to friendly. Tapping him hard on the nose to reprimand him Kagome continued her evaluation of her surroundings. There were the usual vines that she used to get out of the well but they seemed a bit higher up and thinner than she remembered, 'It must be that I'm sitting that they seem different' once Kisho was done Kagome carefully stood testing her weight on each leg to makes sure there was no sprain. When satisfied that she was fine Kagome shifted to put Kisho into his sling to climb the vines. Reaching higher than she felt was normal Kagome brushed it off and heaved herself out. Looking around and spreading her senses to scope out any dangers that may be near Kagome found none and headed in the direction of the village. 'Hmmm. The path seems un-kept which is very weird and I should have been at the village.' Very happy she had worn jeans and a long-sleeved shirt Kagome saw an opening up ahead. 'Ah there we go, finally!' jogging ahead Kagome halted at the sight that greeted her. The village once the size of a small city was now only a couple dozens huts. There were no signs of destruction or devastation that would accompany the vast de-population the village. In fact it seemed happy and like it had been that way the whole time.

'What in the world is going on!!' glancing around she caught glimpses of the Goshinboku and sprinted for it. 'Let it be there. Let it be there!' maneuvering around to the front of the great tree Kagome fell to her knees. No longer did the desolate mark of Inuyasha's imprisonment lay on the tree, the bark was smooth and untouched. Staring into its vast branches Kagome search for the favorite branch of the red clad hanyou's, but it was not to be found in its familiar place, instead it was several feet below it. 'Oh no. Oh no. If the Goshinboku is smaller then….then I must be…I must be farther back. But how far back?' sensing his mothers distress Kisho tapped her face and gurgled, a trick that never failed to make her smile. And indeed it worked, 'I have to protect Kisho. It's getting late and I don't want to risk jumping in the well to get hurt if it doesn't work…oh Kami what if it doesn't work' gaining her bearings Kagome headed back to the village. Sensing the unease of the villagers when she came in sight, she clutched Kisho tighter and put her free hand on her bow incase things got ugly. Walking the path that lead into the village Kagome held her head high ignoring most of the stares. Reaching the middle of the village Kagome and Kisho were met with the miko of the village and a band of men that each held a weapon of their choice. Sighing at the obviously unwelcome faces, Kagome prepared herself.

"How dare you bring that abomination into our village! Scum like you should not deserve to live, be thankful that I didn't kill you and your vile child! Leave for you will not find refuge here and wither away in the forest for all we care." The miko declared, riling the crowd into yelling obscenities of agreement and different variations of the miko's words. At first feeling intimidated by the miko the feeling was soon overcome by an unimaginable rage that filled her, causing her aura to expand and flow threateningly around her the currents billowing through her hair. The crowd quieted and stepped back waiting for the mystery priestess to lash out. Completely furious at the miko, Kagome struggled to reign in her powers. 'How dare they insult me and my pup. _She_ is the one that has no right! The bitch' eyes previously blocked by her hair were now revealed glowing a miraculous pink in her rage. Taking a step forward her power crackled around her as the villagers became increasingly nervous but standing their ground, the miko on the other hand stood not in fear but in awe of Kagome and her display of ki, but secretly hoping that the ki would kill the child. "How dare _I_ step into _your_ village?! _you_ have no right to pass judgment on me or anyone else that you do not take the time or consideration to know!" Stepping forward again her aura doubled its size in her rage, pushing back the crowd and stifling the village miko's own aura. " Who are you to play Kami, who are you to decide who is worthy to live! You, bitch, know nothing! You claim yourself to be a miko but you are nothing. A true miko is pure in the heart, mind, and soul. A true miko does not judge on race or heritage they judge on character of the individual. A miko's duty is to protect and heal any and all Kami's creatures. Not destroy that of which you are afraid of."

Realizing that if by now the child was not dead that it wouldn't ever be and Suki decided to try and appease the miko and save her own pitiful. Slipping to her knees to the shock of the village Suki made her plea, "Oh powerful miko. Forgive this unworthy one for thy digressions upon you. I have seen the error of my ways and wish to reform them. Would one so mighty apprentice one as I?" Glancing up from her bowed position she saw the miko glaring at her in disgust. "I am not mighty and even if I was I would never take you or any similar to you as an apprentice or even a kitchen maid. Not even if you were that last miko on this earth and I was near death. No worries, because you shall not have bear the responsibility of such pure powers any longer. Only when in dire need will you be able to wield them, and only then whether it be to heal or save yourself or village. No longer shall you abuse them." placing a hand over the miko's heart, Kagome watched her stricken and horrified face as Kagome dissipated the barrier of control around Suki's powers felling them die down and sink back into the depths of her soul as Kagome's once was like. Standing and turning on her heel Kagome left the village without a glance back as the miko bewailed her despair.

Trudging back towards the forest Kagome decided the sleep in the Goshinboku. Keeping her senses alert Kagome sensed a powerful but suppressed aura near the Goshinboku. 'It feels so familiar…it has to be an Inu.' Shifting downwind Kagome stalked closer and hid her and Kisho's scents and auras as a precaution. Feeling Kisho stir Kagome was quick to silence any sounds that may arise from him. Danger pup. Quiet. She growled almost silently and patted him on the head at his compliance. Glancing Around him Kisho sniffed, finding a fellow Inu, Kisho got excited ears twitching and eyes swiveling to catch a sound or glimpse of the strange Inu. Now insight of the Goshinboku Kagome crept around the perimeter she'd mentally set and kept her senses alert. Noticing a shift in the aura Kagome ducked down as it came closer moving around to the front of the tree, which was in front of the bushes she hid in.

In front of the younger but still majestic tree, the Inuyoukai smirked at the antics of the woman behind him, 'What is this creature? She should be running for the hills in fear with her...oh what do they call them…babes? Bobby's? Oh hell I don't know. Whatever they call their pups. She hides them well and could easily escape any others attention but I's. well indeed to be able to hide her race. She cannot be an assassin for the presence of the pup and that she'd already have attacked by now. Interesting indeed. Hmm. Well enough of this, now to find out what she wants.' "Ona, I wish to know why you are spying on me so come out and stand before me." A small gasp was heard behind him and after a moment the sound of rustlings bushes followed. Slow timid steps came up behind him and even more reluctantly around to the front. Out came a blue-eyed woman dressed in ridiculously tight clothing made of some odd fabric. The only thing familiar was the sling the pup was in.

Walking out to the front of the Inu, Kagome evaluated the youkai. Very tall, taller than even Sesshoumaru, with similar clothing, but with blue, and armor with shoulder plates on both shoulders. The thing that really caught her eye though was the striking silver hair and the two fluffy boa things (**A/N: **I dub him, Super Fluffy!!). 'It can't be. Oh no oh no. I can't be that far back!' stepping in front of him, her suspicions were confirmed. Although only seeing his features once before and very unclearly there was no mistaking the golden eyes and the jagged purple stripe that graced each of his cheeks. Kagome Higurashi, girl from the future, stood in front of her history's greatest legend and hero, the great Inu-No-Taisho, of the western lands.

**A/N: **Yay another chapter and Super Fluffy as I promised. Please review and tell me what ya think and/or give me any and all criticism I'm not afraid of flames so if you hate it then I can't stop ya from telling me. Well hope ya liked it and I hope to have another up by Tue. Peace out:


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise, Surprise

**A/N:** Chapter 5 Woo!! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I can't tell ya enough how much I appreciate it so to show you ima give you two chaps in a day : what can I say I'm easy to please. Well here it easy more of Super Fluffy.

Blue eyes met gold and each stood gauging the other, looking for any threats. "Remove the concealment spell." It was definitely not a request but Kagome ignored the order, "No." Frowning the lord thought that maybe she was daft, "Ona there is no option. Remove it." still defiantly meeting his gaze Kagome again refused, "No I will not. It is for our protection." "Protection? From what or whom do you need protection from Ona?" twitching at the constant referral to her gender Kagome surmised it was better than wench. "From you" was her simple answer. Cocking an eyebrow the Inu-No-Taisho studied the girl once again, "And for what reason would you fear that will I harm you? Other than your disobedience." Nearly growling at his arrogance Kagome calmed herself but not before the General caught the flare of power, 'so she is a miko. Adequately high of station by her display of power, if so why did she not attack?' "I have no fear of you or what you could do to me," She said staring down the Inu, much to his surprise not only of her words but of her bravery or maybe it was stupidity he didn't know, "What I fear is what you would do to my pup" Wincing at her slip Kagome became nervous at the slight widening of his eyes and stepped back readying to flee. Otherwise quiet for the whole duration of the conversation as Kisho was previously examining the Inu as well as he could from his position came alert sensing his mothers unease Kisho whined Alpha-Mother danger in Inu-Male?Horrified at the horrible timing of her pup Kagome cursed the Kami above for her curiosity.

Stunned as the little body nestled safely in the woman's arms whined out in his native tongue, it dawned on him the reason of her fear. Rumbling deep in his chest the Inu responded to the small pup No Pup. No danger in Inu-Male. Pup **s**afeLooking up to the shocked woman the General took a step forward, "I will not hurt your pup. I wish to see him for I have never seen a hanyou from an Inu clan." Hesitating, Kagome slowly nodded and removed Kisho from the sling and turned him to face the Great Inuyoukai. Watching the Inu step closer, growling low that was almost like a purr that seemed to relax her pup, to observe him. She saw as the hard golden softened to meet big round innocent silver and as her pup twitched his ears, solely focused on the demon in front of him, taking special attention to the pink streak in his mane. "Amazing" he breathed stepping even closer causing Kisho to growl Inu-Male cross boundary. Inu-Male to close to Alpha-Mother! Chuckling the Inuyoukai stepped back to the acceptable range and just stared at the pup. The pup sniffed him, determining him a strong Male and of the same breed as him. Becoming uncomfortable with him just staring at her pup Kagome put him back in his sling unable to determine if his gaze meant trouble for her pup or not but not wanting to risk it, "Okay you've seen him enough." she said cuddling a purring Kisho to her bosom.

"You are not repulsed by him? You don't want to kill him because he is a taint on your clan?" Thoroughly confused Kagome waited for his reply. "Why would one of my clan disgust me? He is pack due to his Inu lineage and part of my great pack. Pups should not be wasted even in times of high breeding be they youkai, hanyou, or quarter bloods." the General said moving to perch upon one of the many exposed roots of the Goshinboku. "Why? Because he is hanyou, in his blood runs that of a human, a weakness to a strong proud line of Inuyoukai. All else have seen him or others like him as a taint, a blemish on their ancestry." 'What was with this demon? Did he truly think this way? Was this the true Inu-No-Taisho? How different he was from his eldest son.' Kagome thought looking speculatively at the almost lounging Lord. Suddenly jumping to his feet, which caused Kagome to flinch and create a barrier around herself and Kisho. Smirking the lord stepped forward careful not to cross the pups boundary, "Easy miko, I mean no harm. We have yet to make introductions" He said. "I already know who you are" Kagome quipped back. "Oh really now? Then who am I?" The Inu smirked thinking her to be lying. Kagome squared her shoulders and raised to her non impressive height, "You are the Great Inu-No-Taisho, fierce ruler of the western lands. You are of Silver lineage. You are a massive silver Inuyoukai when in true form." Blinking the General stood in shock. Most humans did not have a clue about who he was or even what non the less his station, although that could be accompanied to his blurting that out. "Ona you are very peculiar. But even though you of the title you do not know me. I am Toga but I still do not know who you are." 'Damn' Kagome cursed, 'I was hoping that'd shock him enough to distract him.' Sighing Kagome resigned herself to her fate, "I am Higurashi, Kagome. Miko and mother to this hanyou pup."

Simple, short, and to the point was the answer she gave. "Hmm" was his only response. Walking around the miko Kagome, Inu-No-Taisho took a full evaluation of the girl, taking in her odd clothes and accessories her still hidden scent and aura and body stature noticing the silver stripe in her hair. 'Not very unpleasant looking like most of them, but still quite plain. Not close to old enough for the light hairs on her head, but those are the only ones and in the same spot as the pup.' he examined. While the 'Great' lord looked her over Kagome noticed the gradual setting of the sun, 'Damn it's getting late. I need to find a safe place now that the Goshinboku is out' Kagome thought for awhile longer making sure to keep an eye on the 'Vulture' circling her. "If you really don't mind I do have things to do." Kagome snapped completely annoyed and nervous by being studied like cattle up for auction. "And just what do you have to do miko?" Facing her again Toga crossed his arms staring her down. Glaring at him Kagome cursed Inuyoukai and their evil, stupid nature of annoying the hell out of her. "For your information I have to eat, feed Kisho, and we both need to sleep. That is a lot to do with night approaching and you aren't exactly making the sun come back up now are you?" Kagome said spreading her senses further to search a way out. Tilting his head at the unusual miko an idea popped into his head, "Do you not believe it is beneficial to have those of his kind surround him? To teach him what he needs to know about himself and his abilities. Not to mention to learn to control his beast." Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, 'He is up to something' she thought. "Yes but I've come across none that would accept him. I already know a way to keep his beast from taking control and can find those who will train him. What are you getting at?" Looking as innocent as possible, which wasn't too impressive, the silver Inu replied nonchalantly, "Just that I wish to provide such opportunity to the pup. Opportunities that my pack could and would provide, with the apparent lack of the pups sire whom I assume is deceased" '…of course with the benefit of unraveling the mystery that is this miko and pup.' unconvinced Kagome backed away. "You presume right. But no thank you. As nice as that sounds there's got to be a catch, one that will cost me. So what's in it for you?" she stated. 'Damn,' he thought 'she is smarter than most.' staring down at the pup he smiled lightly, "I gain nothing besides enlargement my pack and learning the skills and limits of this Inu hanyou." Staring at the Inu Kagome was still very doubtful but couldn't deny the advantage her pup would have if he learned from the great General. "For how long?" Kagome asked. Smiling the Inu lord mentally congratulated himself, "Until the pup can defend himself properly. Now, it is required you drop the masking spell for me to allow you and the pup into the pack." Sighing dramatically Kagome dropped the spell, allowing her scent of sweet apples and spicy cinnamon and that of Kisho's pine needle scent to fill the air. Breathing deeply the Lord put them to memory almost overwhelmed by the Ona's scent, but something was off about her scent and the pups. Leaning closer to investigate it clicked. Straightening he watched her interact with the now hungry pup, her telling him to wait and him asking every few seconds. "The pup is not yours" Looking up Kagome blushed, "No he is not. I found him in the forest almost two months ago and his mother was dead. He was alone without any traces of the father, in the bushes. So I took him in and named him. Despite not being blood he is my son, I adopted him in youkai terms to make it permanent." she said, brushing a hair out of Kisho's eyes.

Alpha-Mother! Pup starving. Pup eat now please? Kisho whined, pawing at Kagome's full breasts. Yes, pup. Pup eat now Laughing at the happy bark Kagome moved to the side of the tree, her back facing Toga's curious eyes. Setting her pack down ignoring the ache in her back Kagome searched for the cloth she used to drape over Kisho when she fed him in front of other people. Finding it and putting it over him Kagome carefully undid the special bra her mother got hr for this very reason and Kisho, as always, latched on eagerly though a lot more careful from when he first got his fangs. Food! Pup happyHe growled. Moving around to watch he was amazed to see the pup feeding from her breast as if he were born from her own belly. "What magic is this?" Toga asked, eyes shifting and taking all that he could of this miracle. Meeting his gaze Kagome scoffed, "It is no magic. A couple friends of mine told me that with the right…stimulation and initiative that a woman can begin to produce milk for a child not her own, within time of course. For me my milk came in two or so weeks." she said proud that she knew something that he did not. Shifting Kagome switch breasts and replaced the cloth then leaned down to her bag to get a small ZiplocÓ bag that had been in a tiny cooler. Inside the bag was some deer meat she had bought at the store and had pretty much crushed up so it was easy for her pup to eat. Once Kisho was done Kagome took some of the meat and let Kisho nibble it off of her finger. Inuyasha had told her that it was necessary to have some of Kisho's diet have raw meat for the vital nutrients that would make him strong and have a healthy immune system. Still sitting before Kagome Toga sat watching, amazed by how much the miko knew about the pups needs. Waiting patiently for them to finish both of their meals to then set out.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked, patting Kisho's back as he struggled not to fall into fluffy puppy land. "You'll see" Silence. Seeing that there was going to be no other response than two syllables Kagome decided for a different question. "How long will it take?" Blue eyes stared expectantly at the stiff figure walking ahead. "Long" More silence. 'Great,' she thought 'Now its down to one. Well if he is going to make this miserable for me, I'm going to make it miserable for him.' Smiling Kagome picked up her pace till she was walking beside him though quickly moved a step behind when she heard his fierce growl of Pack-Female challenge Alpha-Male? He sounded vicious and easily scared the shit out of her. Not knowing what to do she looked away, unknowingly revealing her neck and redirecting her eyes as a sign of submission that cooled the fire of his beast. 'Ok. Plan B. Walk as close as possible without a repeat of THAT' she thought. "So," she started, grinning madly "You got any of these cute fuzz balls running around somewhere?" pointing to the pup in her arms, shining big blue eyes his way hoping to get him to answer. Glancing back to the miko Toga had to roll his eyes. "No." 'Shit. I'm way farther back than I thought. Oh gods how can this be happening?' she whimpered slightly shoulders slumping then smacking herself in the head, much to the amusement of Toga, she began to give herself a mental pep talk, 'Ok Kagome! You can't be sulking around Damnit! You have to pull yourself together and work with the situation until you have a chance to check the well. No giving up you have Kisho to take care of. Yeah!' smiling and nodding her head in determination she looked up to see Toga raising an eyebrow at her his lips twitching. "What?" she asked. Shaking his head and resuming walking Kagome scowled at him.

Some time later Kagome asked him why. "Why what?" he asked back. "Why don't you have any pups?" Kagome noticed his shoulders stiffen in response to her question, 'Ooh sore spot' she mused. "Because." speeding up the pace Toga wished to avoid the question. Huffing and following Kagome persisted, "Because why?". "Just because" He said. "Because isn't an answer and doesn't explain what I want to know" she said. Before she could blink she was against one of the many trees his hand firmly around her neck without constricting her airway. "I do not care what you want to know because it is not your business knowing the affairs of this one" he growled out. Releasing her when he felt she understood they continued on through the brush till they came to a medium size clearing a few hours after dark had settled. "Rest. We will carry out the rest of the distance tomorrow. Slumping against the tree Kagome groaned at her aching feet and the torture she was putting them through. "Hey. Is there a hot spring around here by chance?" she asked hoping to the Kami's there was. "Yes about 30 to 40 feet to your right" he responded surprised at her squeal of happiness and the sight of her running of in its direction. Sitting down against a neighboring tree, more dignified than Kagome had, he waited for the Ona to return.

"Thank you Kami! I've been hoping for this since we began traveling." Placing a barrier around the spring's clearing area, Kagome stripped down setting Kisho down by her bag. Slipping in Kagome sighed as she felt her sore muscles ease and relax. Turning to Kisho and how his eyes looked excitedly at the bubbling water Kagome quickly set out to cleanse herself and then to remove Kisho's clothes and diaper. Sitting on a built in rock/chair Kagome set Kisho in her lap keeping him above the water from the chest up. She smiled as she watched him squeal and smack the water, giggling when it splashed him or better, Kagome. "You silly pup. Hate the tub but put you in a hot spring and your in heaven." she murmured. Plopping a penny size dap of shampoo in her palm Kagome gently washed his silver hair careful around his ears then tenderly dipping him in which he didn't seem to mind giggling as bubbles floated around him. Pup do again! Alpha-Mother too! okay Pup but just you Lowering him into the water again she watched as he growled and 'attacked' the water with his claws when some got in his nose then sneezed to get it out. Enough Pup. Water needs to live Yes Alpha-Mother he sighed. Washing his body quickly then sitting back against the rock Kagome faced Kisho toward her. Pup happy with Alpha-Mother? Kisho smiled Yes Alpha-Mother! Alpha-Mother make Pup happy lots! nuzzling her neck Kisho set out to make her laugh licking and nipping under her chin then staring at her with his silver eyes. Smiling at her pup Kagome pushed away all doubts that she had done the right thing in keeping him. Suddenly under siege by water being scooped into her face Kagome laughed and tickled her mischievous pup. Pup have enough? she asked watching with interest as he bared his neck to her and barked out Pup submit! Pup submit to Alpha-Mother ending her tickling war Kagome looked at her pup. 'So much like the dog he is' she thought 'Was that what Toga wanted me to do when he thought I was challenging him? I guess I kinda did when I turned away. Interesting.' she reflected. Drying Kisho and putting him a new diaper and clothes Kagome then dried herself and got dressed. Cleaning the soiled diaper and putting it in a plastic bag so she could later dry it by a fire Kagome and Kisho set back out to the camp.

Setting her stuff down Kagome rolled her sleeping bag out unaware of the golden eyes watching her. After Kisho was tucked inside Kagome found some dry moss and made a fire. Hanging the wet diaper and a nearby branch Kagome dug in her bag for her pot and a packet of ramen. "Are you hungry Toga-Sama?" she asked. "No miko." he stated keeping to his one or two word record since they'd set out. Eating in silence Kagome was surprised when he spoke. "I do not have pups because my father, the ruling Inu-No-Taisho, has not granted me permission and because I have not found a suitable mate." from across the fire one could see Kagome's face turn deadly white, chopsticks halfway to her mouth. 'Father. Ruling Inu-No-Taisho. Oh shit…'


	6. Chapter 6:Whoa

A/N: So sorry for the long long wait many things have been going on and I haven't had the time to really sit down and write/type. Now without further wait chapter 6!

***

"I do not have pups because my father the ruling Inu-No-Taisho has not granted me permission and because I have not found a suitable mate." from across the fire one could see Kagome's face turn deadly white, chopsticks halfway to her mouth. 'Father. Ruling Inu-No-Taisho. Living grandfather. Oh shit…'

***

"Did you say father?" Kagome said forgetting about her dangling noodles. Perplexed Toga replied with a positive. "Why do you seem so shocked? I assumed you knew since you had knowledge of me and the clan." Toga asked. Placing her noodles down Kagome stood up and paced back and forth in front of the fire mentally freaking out. 'Oh Kami! How have I gotten this far back!? It's impossible! Not only is Inuyasha's father alive but his Grandfather! Oh this is so bad, this is not going to end well at all!' Turning back to Toga Kagome smiled nervously "I'm sorry for some reason I was thinking you were the ruling Inu-No-Taisho. What is you fathers name?" She asked. Cocking an eyebrow at the strange little miko, Toga brushed off her behavior, "My Father's name is Rai" he said simply. Nodding Kagome continued eating and began to digest this new bit of information. "And your father...approves of hanyou's?"

Kagome waited nervously as she saw Toga stiffen. "My father is a very old demon and still very much sticks to the old traditions of our society. Father does not hate mortals or hanyou's but he does not readily approve either." Toga said, hoping that the miko would not abandon the idea of going with him immediately. Looking down at her pup Kagome sighed, seeing the bright silver globes looking right back at her practically screaming trust. Trust that she would do good by him. Still looking at Kisho, Kagome spoke, "Would he try to harm my pup?" totally stricken back by her seeming composure Toga unconsciously sighed in relief, no yelling or fleeing commenced. "None of the pack would harm a helpless pup or bitch that was invited to the pack."

Rolling over on the sleeping back Kisho set his orbs on the new member of his pack. Tilting his head the pup took in the scent of the Alpha-Male. Earth and Timber met his nostrils and Kisho filed it away for storage. Looking next to the males aura Kisho found that, as was his first impression, Alpha-Male was indeed very powerful. Glancing from Alpha to Alpha the pup came to a conclusion that any other bright pup would come to.

Twitching at the canine referral to her station Kagome refrained from a snide comment. "Alright then now that that is settled. What of your mother? Will she pose a threat to my pup?"

"No mother is very docile for an Inu bitch and loves all pups. You should have no concerns regarding her. Although one you should be wary of is one of fathers advisors who is always avidly trying to sway father to turn against the humans. He is a black Inu and is called by the name of Seiji and like his name he lawful but to the laws of old which in your case I suggest caution when involved with Seiji." Glancing skywards Toga realized the late hour. "Now seeing as we have much travel ahead it is time for rest." Nodding Kagome turned to find Kisho asleep curled on her pillow. Smiling Kagome soon joined him in slumber and so their day ended with Toga keeping guard over his new wards.

~Day Break~

The aroma of cooking meat brought Kisho from his slumber. Looking to find Alpha-Mother still asleep Kisho slipped from her arms and out into the cool morning air towards the delicious aroma. Crawling until he was behind Alpha-Male Kisho snatched a handful of silk and yanked. :Pup hungry: he whined.

Toga looked down to the small pup in surprise 'When did he wake up? Sneaky little thing' he thought. :Pup wait: he growled back. Looking downcast Kisho turned on him his most powerful weapon…the puppy eyes. Once again feeling a tug the Inu looked to see impossibly huge watering silver eyes. Laughing the demon prince picked up the pup and brought him to see the cooking meal. :Pup be patient: hearing a starting of a whine from the pup Toga issued the pup a warning making Kisho shrink back. Happy with his submission Toga continued to spice and rotate the meat. Once satisfied Toga set the pup down by his mother and distributed the meat out on large leaves.

Turning to the still slumbering miko Toga shook his head 'Lazy woman'.

:Wake Pack-Female: yipping his consent Kisho pounced on his unsuspecting mother drawing her rather violently from her sleep. "Ugh Kisho stop that" she mumbled. After a series of poking and pouncing from her pup Kagome gave up on her dreams. Sitting up Kagome realized that breakfast had already been made. 'Wow that's the first time I've gotten to sleep in and not make breakfast.' she thought. Smiling gratefully at the Youkai prince Kagome dug in giving Kisho the occasional bite that sent him into fits of purring.

After finishing their meal the trio set out one again for their destination, Kisho splitting up his time between his mother and his new Alpha. Around evening Kagome saw the Youkai prince stiffen. "Toga-sama? What is it?" Kagome asked worried. She stretched out her senses feeling a hostile demonic aura headed their way. "Stand back miko." Reluctantly she did as told cradling her pup to her bosom. Soon the sounds of crashing were heard heading toward them as the being barreled through the forest. Both Youkai and Miko prepared for a fight and as the beast drew nearer Kagome transferred Kisho the sling on her back opening up her hands for use. At long last the Oni crashed through the brush and stood in all its hideous glory before them. Kagome shuddered, 'Why must it always be an Oni?' she thought recounting the last encounter she had of being eaten alive.

Toga relaxed for surely the beast would hold no fight and stepped back motioning the Miko to take care of the nuisance. Sighing Kagome resigned to her task of apparently proving her 'worth'. Grabbing a fairly sized rock Kagome looked it over as the pea-brained Oni charged. Kisho giggled as his Alpha-mother's powers washed over him sending tingle throughout his body. Tossing the rock Kagome watched as it connected with the beasts chest and to Toga's surprise the rock charged with minimal Reiki exploded with ten-fold the power. Blinking to shield his eyes from the blasts intensity Toga discovered only dust floating back down to earth. Staring blankly at the Miko, Toga was at a loss. Smirking Kagome started walking figuring that the prince would follow soon enough.

2 Days Later

Eventually the shock of a few days prior wore off and the journey continued for the odd Tachi. Each night they settled down after a meal and each reveal a tale or two. Kisho had also taken to rough housing with his Alpha often growling an tugging at the elder Inu's ears. But as they continued it was apparent that they were really close due to the ever growing tension in her youkai companions shoulders. 'I wonder what is making him so on edge. Could it be that there is something that I should be worried about?' eyeing the future Inu-No-Taisho suspiciously Kagome examined her gut feeling. 'Myouga has always spoke with reverence of Inuyasha's father but that was when he came to power so what about now? My senses haven't picked up on any deceit but he could just be that good. …oh what am I suppose to do? He's the only hope right now for Kisho's future..' Kagome's thoughts were cut off by the sudden halt of the leader of their little 'pack'.

Toga sighed, 'The time has come'. Turning to the little miko at his back Toga stated the inevitable. "We have arrived" he stated and then turned to draw a pattern in the air. Right before their eyes the landscape of unending forest gave way to a gigantic valley of what seemed to be a whole Inuyoukai civilization. With the barrier down Kagome was bombarded with the overbearing suffocation of the youkai's youki. Behind her she felt Kisho shudder and heard a faint whimper. Bringing her pup closer Kagome tried to reassure him. :No Danger pup. Alpha-mother protect you: she yipped as she nuzzled her precious puppy. Looking to Toga Kagome saw him staring off into the valley. Following his line of sight Kagome stopped breathing. For that magnificent but terrifyingly huge Inu she saw watching them could be none other that his father. The present Inu-No-Taisho…Rai….

To be continued…

A/N: SO VERY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! And I'm very sorry its kind of on the short side but it was too good of a stopping spot.

I just had a horrible case of writers block due to some unfortunate events recently and I hope to update again in a couple weeks. Definitely before Christmas. I hope you all had a great thanksgiving!.


	7. Chapter 7: Hesitance

A/N: WOO Chapter 7!! I've finally found and wrestled down my muse who is currently being forced into creative writing J hope you enjoy!

Looking to Toga Kagome saw him staring off into the valley. Following his line of sight Kagome stopped breathing. For that magnificent but terrifyingly huge Inu she saw watching them could be none other that his father. The present Inu-No-Taisho…Rai….

***

Gulping for air Kagome fought off the terror that was slowly seeping into her very soul unconsciously covering Kisho and hiding his scent and aura. Blinking Kagome mentally shook herself, 'Come on Kagome! You are the Shikon Miko, You are the one who defeated Naraku and You have single handedly put up with Inuyasha for three years! If all that means nothing in the face of this youkai then you name might as well be but a child!' nodding in determination Kagome set her shoulders and raised her head standing proudly and defiantly as the grandsire of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru made his way to the trio as much of the colony or pack watched.

Rai was a very imposing figure standing taller than his son at seven feet with the broadest shoulders Kagome had ever seen. His armor was very similar to what Toga was wearing after the defeat of So'unga though completely black. Rai wore a deep navy Hakama and Hakamashita that had elaborate golden designs. His eyes were the trademark gold of the Taisho line though his were extremely dark more cold than even Sesshoumaru's. Two navy stripes graced his cheeks and on his eyelids. His mane was shoulder length and was a silver mercury color. Everything bout him screamed a dark masculinity.

Barely restraining a shudder from running down her spine, Kagome noticed that those cold golden eyes were fixed upon her and her pup. 

_Rai's POV_

'Looking over the adolescent pups training is always so amusing', Rai thought. I moved to correct one of the smaller pups form when I felt my son and an unknown presence enter the barrier. I growled lightly making the pups whimper, the foolish boy was always bringing in strays and now it was a human miko. One of substantial power that could easily pose a threat to the younger members of my pack. Stalking to the ignorant pup, I examined his new toy. Though human the wench was particularly beautiful for the race she seemed an ordinary high priestess but something was off about her, I keep sensing traces of youki… 

Reaching them, I set my glare upon my eldest pup. 

_Normal POV_

Toga nearly flinched when his fathers gaze settled on him. Bowing his respects Toga decided to get it all over with. "Chichi-ue, while out scouting I happened upon this miko who I have discovered is quite an oddity." Rolling her eyes Kagome held her tongue on scolding the prince when the elder Inu shifted his stare to her. Seeing his eyes scan her body then minutely focus on the bundle she was carrying Rai failed to notice anything out of the ordinary to warrant his son's curiosity despite her powers and the odd trace he found earlier.

"And what would this oddity be?" Rai asked, "Other then the very small traces of youki in her aura?" Looking to the miko Toga raised a brow at her protective stance against his father. "Let down the barrier miko" shaking her head Kagome held Kisho tighter.

"Not until he promises no harm," she said locking eyes with the imposing Tai-youkai. "Kagome just do it." Toga said gaining his sire's inquisitive gaze. "No! He has to promise." Kagome said beginning to step back from the two, guarding her pup closer "I will not risk it. I can't," She pleaded. Sighing Toga turned his attention to his father, "Would you be willing to give your word that you won't be any danger?" 

Rai had a decision to make. Should he give his word not to hurt the miko and find out the reason why his son is so intrigued or just kick her out of his den? Switching between the both of them, he sighed heavily and nodded his consent, "Very well then no harm shall come to you". Kagomes shoulders immediately relaxed and giving each Inu one last glance Kagome looked down to her pup and slowly let down her charm.

Instantly Rai's eyes widened as he took in the scent and aura of what was apparently a hanyou pup. What surprised him further was that the miko had bonded herself to the young one as its 'mother'.

Snarling Rai looked to the slightly cowering miko. "Whose pup is this?! You dare try to deceive your way into my den?" he growled stepping toward the miko. 'Oh shit I knew this was a bad idea.' Kagome thought conjuring a powerful barrier around herself and Kisho. Deciding to step in, Toga tried to placate his sire. "Father please, she has not stolen the pup. Kagome found the pup orphaned with the pups mother nearby. Dead." Toga pleaded. Searching his son's eyes, he saw that his pup truly believed the miko. Eyeing the miko once more, Rai relented. 

Seeing Rai pacified her barrier dropped and looked down the pudgy fingers tugging a lock of her onyx hair. Silver and blue orbs locked and saw only the other.

: Alpha-Mother, Danger?: Kisho whined. Smiling Kagome shook her head.

:No Pup no danger: Kagome yipped

Kisho sighed contently when suddenly Kagome saw his ears come to attention and his nose twitching. Sitting up big bright sliver eyes took in his surroundings, the other Inu and the large wide plains and finally the enormous Inu standing nearly straight ahead. Looking tooken back the pup snorted.

Kisho's POV

'Where is pup? Many others like Alpha-male here.' sniffing around Pup smells something…like sparking light (lightening)? Looking around pup no find smell. Turning to next side pup sees an even More powerful male than Alpha-Male. Sniffing the male pup finds that this is Alpha-Males sire. Pup is confused. 'Is Inu-male Alpha or Alpha Alpha?' 

:Alpha-Male: Pup whined out. The Inu-male answered.

:Pup Alpha-Male here: he growled to pup. 

Normal POV

Seeing her pups confusion Kagome sought to solve the problem. Turning her gaze to Rai Kagome gathered her courage to address the massive inu. "Rai-Sama, on the journey here my pup, Kisho" she gestured to her pup "had come to address Toga-sama as his Alpha so now he is slightly confused with the sudden change." Nodding Rai took a step closer the miko and hanyou pup noticing the pup had a lock of black and the miko silver. 'Hmm interesting trait. More than likely from the bonding.' 

Gesturing so hold the pup Kagome reluctantly set her pup into the arms of the Inu-No-Taisho going on faith alone. 

Holding the pup up face-to-face Rai examined the little fellow. 'Strong build if not a bit on the heavier side though much is muscle. The pups eyes are an interesting color, I have not seen many with silver eyes, this pup will be powerful especially with the mikos gift of purification resistance.' opening Kisho's mouth to examine his fangs he chuckled at the pups growls of discomfort. Seeing that the pup was of good health Rai turned to head into the center of the colony.

Worried Kagome followed him closely to ensure her pups safety. Toga sighed in relief as his father walked off with the pup in apparent acceptance. He only hoped that his mother and younger sibling would be as accepting as well as the other pack members…

A/N: well I'm sorry for the shortness but as promised here is the update before Christmas. I was expecting more to be written but alas it was not to be especially with trying to get things done (shopping ect.) with the current weather here in western Wa. Quite a lot of unexpected snow for here (around a foot probably more). 

Have a great Christmas everyone!!


End file.
